Greer and Leith
Early life Greer Norwood grew up with both parents and four younger sisters. She comes from a lot of money but her dad wants her to marry up in the world. Leith Bayard grew up on a farm possibly as an only child and after a bad encounter with a goat decided he didn't want to work as a farmer, but still visits on Christmas. Season One Greer Norwood finds her way to the kitchen and begins instructing a young man on what she wants from him. Leith Bayard tells her he knows how to bake food, and she tells him she wants apple tart since strawberry's aren't in season, all in preparation for her date with Tomás of Portugal. Leith tells her he knows what he's doing 7 she can go. She asks who will read the list to him, and he smiles and tells her he's fine, and she reluctantly leaves the kitchen and it's staff. Kissed. Later that night at the Boating Party Greer is caught by Leith in the kitchen crying. Though he doesn’t catch on right away and teases her until she breaks down crying. Later Greer in much happier now as she is smiling with the kitchen boy Leith while eating the food he made earlier. Greer tells him of her father's wishes for her and must marry up. Leith suddenly kisses her and Greer gets upset. Reminding him of his post and hers. The following morning Greers give the baker their request, and as he politely tells her 'he'll take care of it' Greer sneaks a peak at Leith. He greets her and she blushes and leaves. While he’s kneading bread he rubs his face and gets a white flour mark across his cheek. Kissed. Greer eventually becomes engaged to Lord Castleroy, who agrees to help her family. Leith is conscripted into the army, where he earns the friendship of the Dauphin, Francis. Francis gives him some land so he can win Greer back, but Greer tells him this is not enough. Leith angrily tells her he will never be hers again, while he continues to rise. Season Two Greer Norwood is with Lord Castleroy when it is announced that the plague has returned. She sees Leith with none other than her fiance's daughter, Yvette Castleroy. By her own admission later, she is upset and jealous at seeing them together and to protect herself tells Lord Castleroy immediately that she is worried Leith might be trying to win Yvette over just to hurt her, because of his vow. She later confronts Leith. He assures her that meeting Yvette was blind chance, and admits he intends to pursue her. She tells him that if he marries Yvette he will be her son-in-law, and admits she still has feelings for him and that having him as a son-in-law would not work for her. She begs him to stay away from Yvette. The Plague. Yvette dies from poison later while waiting for Leith. Lord Castleroy, because of Greer's words, blames Leith for her death. Greer, feeling guilty at having poisoned "everything" and creating all this hate between them, goes to Leith on her own and tells her what she did. She also begs him not to blame himself for Yvette's death, wishing herself she had let him go to her. Drawn and Quartered. Leith later lets slip to her that Castleroy is leaning towards Protestantism, and has him released when he is arrested for treason, out of concern for Greer. Blood for Blood. Season Three Leith and Greer are no longer together and Leith pursues Princess Claude. Notes * Greer's first kiss was from Leith Bayard. Kissed. * Leith Bayard is very well educated, a rare ability for the 16th century commoner. He can read, has bible versus memorized, and is able to give the history of Saint Michael during the The Michaelmas Banquette. Hearts and Minds. * Leith, and Greer's first kill was while the castle was held hostage by a group of Italian men, slitting the throat of a man that attempted to rape Greer, after she stabbed him Left Behind. * Greer secretly breaks up with Leith by getting him an apprenticeship with Lord Castleroy The Darkness. * Greer was brefly engaged to Lord Julien after her parents arranged it. The Darkness. * Greer cheats on Lord Castleroy by making out with Leith, after thinking he had died. Slaughter Of Innocence. * Greer married Lord Castleroy. Blood for Blood. * Leith used his one favour with King Francis to rescue Lord Castleroy from interrogation, imprisonment. Mercy. * Leith possibly had sexual relations with someone while at King Antoine's party. Getaway. * Greer was forced to leave Court after loosing her titles, lands and money for her involvement- no matter how slight- with the Protestants. Banished. Quotes |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Appearances Related Pages References }} Category:Relationship Category:Couple Category:Broken up Category:Friends